


My Devil

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Domon!Dean, M/M, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean 一点一点把Sam周围的空气吃干抹净......</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Devil

Title：My Devil  
CP：Demon!Dean/Sam  
Rating：NC-17  
Words：11187

01、  
当Sam挂着刚在医院戴好的固定带背着包艰难地用另一只完好的手打开地堡大门的时候，首先传入耳朵的竟然是女人放荡的呻吟声，“请不要告诉我Dean找了个女人回来！”Sam心里默念着急忙从楼梯上跑下来。  
“嘿，Sammy！”Dean抬头冲着Sam露出天真的笑容。  
很好，他的哥哥没有找女人，只是坐在地堡的大厅双腿翘在桌子上用他的电脑看着亚洲大胸美女的片子而已，Sam压住胸中的怒火扔下肩膀上的背包，努力用最稀松平常的语气说道：“Dean，你就不能戴上耳机自己享受吗？”  
“为什么？你不觉得在空荡的地堡里开大声音加上一点点回声看更有3D的效果吗？更何况你老哥我是个很无私的人，有好东西自然要跟我亲爱的弟弟分享啊。”Dean扭头注意到Sam的受伤的右臂，歪着头打量，“Bad hunt？”  
“Yeah！”Sam应了一声便拿着包往自己的房间走去，火速逃离这个充斥着男人女人下流的语言和喘息声的大厅。  
Sam从背包里拿出一粒止痛药，胳膊上传来的阵痛使他的额头冒出细细的汗珠，拿起一杯水正要吃药突然被身后的人环住了腰，耳边传来了Dean故意压低声线而显得沙哑又性感的声音：“今天早晨我醒来你就不在了，你忘记了早安吻，Sammy。”  
Dean的鼻尖轻轻触碰着Sam的后颈，舌尖戳着Sam已经发红的耳垂，Sam的一只手他哥被固定着，一只手拿着水杯和药，完全没有任何可以挣脱开的胜算，“Dean，现在已经晚上了，所以没有早安吻，让我把药吃了好吗？”  
Dean从Sam手里抢过那粒药在距离Sam嘴边还有两厘米的时候停了下来，“就扭伤个胳膊还要吃药，Sam，你怎么越来越像个妞了。”  
“这不是扭伤那么简单，Dean！更何况那是一个该死的恶魔，我能活下来已经是万幸了。”  
“该死的恶魔？”Dean把药片夹在拇指和食指中间，舌尖舔过Sam的脸颊，“像我一样吗？”  
“不......”Sam喉咙滚动着咽下了口水，放轻了语气说道：“没有人会像你一样Dean，你不是他们，你永远都不会和他们一样，你是唯一的。”  
Dean的脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的微笑，“我的确是唯一一个得到Sam Winchester早安吻的恶魔。”说完这句话Dean掰过Sam的头让他可以看着自己把手里的那粒药移开了Sam的嘴巴放进了自己的嘴巴。  
“Dean！你他妈在做什么？那是我的药！”  
那粒药安静地躺在Dean的舌尖上，Dean笑着向Sam伸了伸舌头，“该补上你的早安吻了，Sammy......Now，kiss me，brother！”  
以前的Dean Winchester是个无耻自大的一天不挑逗Sam就不爽的混蛋，而现在变成恶魔的Dean是个无耻自大的一分钟不挑逗Sam就不爽的混蛋。  
Sam很累，胳膊也很痛，他完全没有心情和Dean玩什么猫捉老鼠的游戏，他只想快点结束躺上床，把他操蛋的生活全都抛之脑后，盯着眼前人一副性感、无耻且欠扁的样子，他最终无奈还是选择投降。Sam本来只想用舌头把药舔回来就好，可是在他刚碰到Dean舌尖的时候，Dean立刻托着他的后颈狠狠地吻上了他的嘴唇，卷着药片的舌头滑过Sam的牙齿让它成功落在Sam的嘴巴里，就着两人嘴里的津液，Sam就这么咽了下去。  
达到目的的Dean笑着舔了舔Sam红红的嘴唇，“该睡觉了，Sammy。”  
Sam觉得他早晚会被他无耻黏人的混蛋哥哥逼疯的。

虽然时不时翻出来黑色眼睛的Dean是个无耻的混蛋，可是他还知道Sam是他最爱的弟弟，至少是曾经最爱的，因为现在的Dean根本没有空去理解什么是爱或者怎样去爱。他只知道他需要Sam，不论是身体还是心理，他都需要Sam的陪伴，他享受有这样的一个人在他身边，喝酒、吃早餐、斗嘴、亲吻、做爱，他喜欢他们之间的一切互动。所以当Sam因为现在这个特殊的原因无法和他有这些互动的时候，Dean也会尽量去照顾他，变成恶魔之后虽然心态变了，但是那些根深蒂固的习惯就像烙印在心口的朱砂痣，纵使经过了岁月无情地打磨，却依然闪闪发亮。  
Sam没有办法自己顺利地脱掉衣服，Dean依然会帮助他，依然会给他的弟弟脱掉衬衫和裤子，就像他们小时候一样，整个动作熟练而又轻巧。Dean也快速地脱掉自己的衣服躺在Sam的身边，怕压到他受伤的右臂，还刻意睡在了他的左边，抬手理了理Sam汗湿的头发，在他的唇上印下一个吻，“晚安，Sammy。”  
Dean的一只手放在Sam的肚子上，头靠着Sam的肩膀，整个身体都紧紧挨着Sam，像之前的每一个晚上。以前他们一起出去工作的时候Dean不愿意表现出来，但是当只有他们两个人的时候，他总是格外地黏人。他喜欢把他的弟弟压在墙上吻得头晕眼花，他喜欢一次又一次地挑逗他那总是一副禁欲样子的弟弟，他喜欢看着他那可爱的弟弟一而再再而三地在自己面前卸下那道心理防线，把自己完全地交给他。  
Sam从来没有想过有一天他的哥哥会变成恶魔，当然他更没想到的是在Dean变成恶魔之后，他们居然还能平和地相处。Sam在地堡的门边有一个大大的恶魔陷阱，他不可能动手杀掉他的哥哥，但是他也不可能放他的哥哥出去伤害别人。所以他们达成了一个交易，Dean老实地呆在地堡，而Sam必须保证他每天对酒的需求，每天必须有早安吻和晚安吻，在他任何想要的时候，Sam都不可以拒绝。  
庆幸的是到目前为止，两个人相处得还算和谐，酒柜里摆满了并不算上等的威士忌和啤酒，电脑里存了几个G的Dean喜欢的小黄片，除了今天早晨之外的每一个吻都没有少，并且到目前为止Dean还没有提出性的要求。  
其实Sam觉得自己还挺知足的，对一个恶魔来说，还能奢求些什么呢？疲惫了一天的Sam因为止痛药的药效和枕边人的温度很快就进入了梦乡。  
他继续做着那个不断重复的梦，梦里的他胳膊没有受伤，而他的哥哥依然有着全世界最美的臻绿色眸子。

02、  
或许是因为止痛药的药效再加上这么多天的疲惫，第二天等到Sam醒来的时候已经临近中午，身边的位置还残留着一丝丝温度却空空如也，他突然感到胸口一紧，这是他第一次睡醒之后身边没有Dean。这么多年来他早就习惯了早早起床出门跑几圈带着一身的汗和两个人的早餐回来轻轻叫醒Dean，然后又被他哥嫌弃他臭烘烘而不愿意给他一个吻。  
而在Dean变成恶魔之后，他每一次都试图用最轻的动作从Dean的怀里挣脱出来，可是每一次都会吵醒Dean，接踵而来的就是他哥把他按倒床上一个深而缠绵的吻。在一个足以让他双腿发软的热吻之后，Dean却从来都没有继续下去，他总是轻描淡写地飘出一句“早安”就扭头重新趴在床上进入美美的回笼觉了，留下Sam一个人顶着半勃的阴茎默默地走进浴室自己解决。  
他急忙从床上下来，没有来得及穿鞋就直接跑出了卧室，太着急而让原本就受伤的胳膊不小心撞到了门框痛得他眉毛都拧成了一团。他可以接受Dean变成恶魔，他可以接受Dean每天都对他恶作剧，他可以接受Dean的为所欲为，但是他做不到放Dean离开，他不允许他哥以任何一种方式不辞而别。  
“Dean......”轻声念着他哥的名字，跌跌撞撞地到了大厅，Dean不在这里。“厨房......”胳膊痛得他想要疯狂地撕扯，衣服或者是头发，如果Dean真的走了，他可能真的会把手伸进胸膛死命地扯开，掏心挖肺又如何，那些疼痛和失去Dean比起来又算什么。  
距离厨房越来越近，他隐约听到了叮叮当当的声响，加快了脚步撑着墙壁终于站在了厨房的门口，这短短的一段路让他经历了从惊恐到绝望再到如释重负。在终于看到那个熟悉的身影背对着他哼着不着调的歌忙碌着的那一刻，他的心里升起了太多的情绪，高兴、平静、还有欣慰。Dean似乎感觉到了身后的呼吸，自然地转过身走到他身边轻轻抱住他的腰嘴唇贴着他的脖颈轻声问道：“睡醒了？”  
“嗯。”Sam的左手环住Dean的肩膀，“我以为你走了，我一睁眼发现身边没有人，我以为你厌倦了终于忍不住要离开了......”  
“这么依赖你老哥？”Dean从他的肩膀上抬起头来看着他的眼睛说：“我当初问你是否可以接受一个变成恶魔的我，你说只要我留下来你什么都可以。所以我就留下来了，并且不会离开，哪怕有一天你开始恨我现在对你所做的一切，哪怕有一天你想要杀我，我也不会离开。是你求我留下来的，所以在往后的每一天你都是我的，不论你的身体还是灵魂，都是我的。”  
Sam怔怔地看着Dean，直到嘴唇被Dean的舌头撬开才回过神来搂紧Dean的腰热切地回应着这个早安吻。他们的舌头彼此纠缠，他们的嘴唇彼此覆盖，他们的呼吸彼此重叠，这是一个令两人都晕眩的早安吻。之前的每一天都是Dean主动吻上去，而Sam或深或浅地回应，但是从来没有一次像今天这般激烈，Sam的力度和热情大到仿佛要把自己揉碎塞进Dean的口腔化成血液融进他的身体。如果可以，他或许真的会这么做，把自己镌刻进Dean的灵魂，骨血相融，谁也别想试图甩掉另一个人。  
Dean在Sam的手伸进他的浴袍试图进入他的内裤的时候稍稍退后结束了这个吻，Sam的手腕被Dean捏在手里，带着一丝委屈和急迫的语气说：“Dean，操我，求你操我。”  
Sam倾身向前试图再次吻上Dean却被他的手指挡住，“不可以哦Sammy，只有我说我想要的时候才可以。”  
“Dean......”可是恶魔对他的狗狗眼已经完全免疫。  
Dean笑着拍拍Sam的屁股，“去洗漱吧，早餐马上就好了。”  
Sam快要被他哥逼得发疯，一次又一次地给他甜头却从来不给他最想要的，既然如此，他决定是时候采取一些适当的报复手段了。

Sam因为受伤没有办法出去猎魔，所以在之后的一两周时间里，他只能在电脑上查查新闻偶尔看到有可疑的事情就联系其他信得过的猎人去解决。他并不喜欢整天无所事事的生活，他宁愿自己受的伤是看得见摸得着有疤痕和鲜血的伤口，这样的话只要伤口结痂他就可以继续出去做他最擅长的事情。然而现在就只能呆在家和看得着却吃不到的Dean大眼瞪小眼，其实倒也不是说完全吃不着，Dean每次都会给他一个足够挑起他欲望的吻，然后又在他想要更近一步的时候悬崖勒马。他不懂为什么Dean不和他做爱，明明隔三差五地就要看着电脑里的小黄片撸一发却不愿意和近在眼前的他做。  
这样过了几次之后，Sam不但不回应Dean的吻，甚至还开始躲闪除了他答应过的早安吻之外的任何肢体触碰。一开始他还有理由搪塞过去，Dean也不以为意，只当是他每个月那么几天的生理期罢了，但是多了几次之后Dean就觉得奇怪了。  
“你搞什么？我的吻就这么让你讨厌吗？”在Sam再一次躲过Dean迎上来的嘴唇之后终于忍不住了。  
“我答应过的是每天一个早安吻和任何你想要做爱的时候满足你，而今天的早安吻已经兑现了，并且你现在也不想做爱，所以我有权利拒绝你。”Sam说得一本正经，Dean就知道他那个弟弟在辩论方便有一定的天赋。  
“哈，我懂了，是因为上次的事吧。”Dean冷笑一声坐到了Sam旁边，一只腿顺其自然地搭到了Sam的双腿上，“是因为上次我没有操你，所以你就跟我玩这个是吧？这叫什么来着......欲擒故纵？”  
“我只是跟你明确一下我们之间的约定而已。”  
“本来我还想做一个体贴的好大哥，在你伤好之前不碰你的，但是没想到我的弟弟却这么迫不及待啊。”Dean放下自己的腿，身体向前贴近了Sam，“看来我这个哥哥还是当得不太称职啊，我怎么能没看出来我亲爱的弟弟真正想要的呢？”  
Dean的声音低沉又性感，看着Sam露出邪恶的笑容，一瞬间让Sam有些后悔他是不是做得过火了。  
“你想让我操你，那我就满足你，但是记住，这是你自己要求的。“话音刚落Dean就拉住Sam的领子，狠狠地撞上了他的嘴唇，牙齿磕到Sam的嘴唇痛得不禁发出了声。  
Winchester家的人是绝对不会让一个小小的固定带永远束缚住自己的，所以在过了一周后Sam在白天的时候就会摘掉固定带开始一点一点地做复健运动，虽然还很疼，但是他需要自己时刻准备好进入一场战斗，而受伤的胳膊只会阻碍他。到现在已经过去差不多三周的时间，Sam受伤的左臂已经可以做一些简单的动作了，Dean的嘴唇啃咬着Sam的薄薄唇瓣，他怕脱掉衣服会伤到Sam的胳膊，所以他只是把Sam的衣服推高到了胸膛的位置。  
地堡微凉的空气迎面而来，几乎是一瞬间，Sam的乳头就因为突然的暴露而挺立了起来，Dean的手指轻轻划过他的乳尖，不禁发出笑声，“反应这么快？看来你真是饿了很久呢Sammy。”  
Dean的嘴唇终于放开了Sam的嘴巴，重新尝到空气的Sam大口喘着气，胸腔不停地上下起伏着，Sam吞咽着口水。Dean的舌尖像羽毛一般轻轻滑过他因为吞咽口水而上下滚动的喉结，却惹得Sam神经更加紧绷，喉咙不停地吞咽着空气，Dean索性一口咬上了那个不听话的小小凸起。Dean的突然用力让Sam忍不住痛呼，“疼......”  
“闭嘴！不要乱动，你得知道我现在是个恶魔，我已经很努力地克制自己不要用牙齿咬开你的喉咙，所以你最好听话点儿。”Dean的声音突然恢复了刚变成恶魔之后的冰冷，Sam知道他哥不是在开玩笑，只能咬着嘴唇忍受着Dean在自己的身上掀起一阵阵波澜。

Dean对Sam的听话很满意，用牙齿再一次咬上Sam的喉结留下浅浅的一个牙印才向下滑去转移阵地。Dean把Sam从椅子上拉起来直接让他坐在桌子上，他拉开Sam的双腿好让自己成功地挤进去，伸手把Sam的衣服推得更高，露出了整个胸膛。Dean一口含住Sam的右乳尖，右手也配合着揉捏着他的左乳尖，虽然在他弟弟之前他一直对大胸美女情有独钟，他喜欢她们在他手中柔软的触感，可是自从尝过他弟弟坚硬的胸膛之后发现其实不柔软也可以很性感。他喜欢Sam小小的乳尖，每次被他舔弄之后都会闪着亮晶晶的口水挺立在空气中，他可以一整天什么都不干就只是玩弄Sam的乳头也很满足。  
Sam的胳膊轻轻搂住Dean的肩膀好给他一些支撑，口中不自主地溢出浅浅的呻吟，Dean开始用上了舌头，他伸出柔软的舌尖绕着Sam已经发红的乳尖一圈圈打转，右手的拇指和手指轻轻捏起Sam的另一只乳头又放开再捏起再放开，反反复复乐此不疲。Sam已经能感觉到自己的两个乳头硬得发烫，或许明天早晨起来会发现已经红肿不堪甚至穿衣服都会痛，可是他依然没有出声阻止Dean，因为他喜欢这个，该死的喜欢，而裤子下越来越凸起的部位已经作出了最好的证明。  
Dean的嘴唇终于从Sam的乳尖中移开了，被Dean温热的口腔包围了很久的乳尖突然又暴露在空气中，瞬间的温度差反而给了他更多的刺激，可是Dean还没玩够呢。他弟弟的身材好得让人嫉妒，全身上下没有任何一块多余的肉，即使没有刻意绷紧来凸显，可是身上的肌肉轮廓依然好看得发疯。他的嘴唇一点一点亲吻着Sam的胸膛，Dean的一只手伸到后面扶住Sam的后腰，嘴唇移到Sam的胸膛中心，那里有一小撮他很喜欢的毛毛。Dean有时候觉得他俩的基因真的差距太大，他的皮肤偏白，可是Sam却是好看的古铜色，他的身高已经比常人都高了，可是他依然要仰着头才能和Sam对话，自己的胸口只有细密的雀斑，可是Sam却有很性感但是又不会多到让人恶心的胸毛。  
想到这里，Dean就忍不住有些生气，张开嘴唇牙齿咬上Sam的胸膛，Sam虽然知道Dean是一只爱咬人的花栗鼠，可是今天未免也太多次了吧。Dean给Sam的胸膛留下牙印之后依然不罢休，直接咬住了几根毛毛，坏心眼的他在听到Sam说痛之后不但没有松口甚至直接咬住往外拉。“Ouch！Dean！疼......”  
Dean才终于松口从Sam的胸口抬起头来，“谁让你对我用欲擒故纵这招，这是给你的惩罚，我没有用蜡纸直接给你脱毛你就偷着笑吧。”  
“你还老说我是女孩，明明你才像个女孩一样因为自己没有长胸毛就欺负我......”Sam因为刚才的疼痛委屈不已。  
“你要知道我现在依然可以选择把你晾这儿的......“Dean的左手在Sam裸露的后腰慢慢摩挲，右手一路向下隔着裤子抓住Sam半挺的阴茎，感受到他的弟弟在自己手中微微颤抖。  
“或者你只是因为变成了恶魔失去了性功能而已。”Sam已经憋了很久，他需要Dean在他身体里面，比起那些软绵绵的哀求，他知道他哥对激将法更受用，尤其是在怀疑他性能力的问题之上。  
“好，很好！”Dean加重了握住Sam阴茎的力度，倾身向前在Sam的耳边低语，“我会让你求我的。”

03、  
Dean粗鲁地解开了Sam的皮带，拉下了拉链拍拍他的屁股，“抬起来。”Sam一只手撑着桌子稍稍抬起了臀部，Dean快速地扯下了他的裤子，却留下了他的内裤挂在小腿处，“把腿分开，别让它掉下去。”  
Dean的语气里没有丝毫的愠怒，但是却带着让人无法拒绝的力量，Sam的衣服被推到胸膛之上，小腿挂着内裤，这个样子看起来要比全裸更加给了Dean强大的视觉冲击。Dean蹲下身子伏在Sam的胯间，双手捧住他微微勃起的阴茎，笑着吻上他的龟头和他打招呼，“好久不见啊，Sammy。”  
Dean呼出的热气让Sam的阴茎瞬间有了反应，他已经很久都没有做爱了，在他试图回忆起他们上次的做爱经历时Dean温热的口腔完全包裹住了他的滚烫，随之而来的是他压抑不住的喘息。Dean喜欢给Sam口交，他喜欢感受Sam在自己嘴巴里变热变硬，他喜欢只用舌头和嘴唇就让Sam射出来，然而那种情况只有在他心情特别好的时候才会发生。更多的时间里Dean喜欢在Sam半勃的时候把他含进去，而在他快要高潮的时候停下来握住他的根部不让他射，直到他受不了Dean慢悠悠地润滑求他才最后插进去。Dean总是在他刚插进去的时候就松开对Sam的束缚，以致于在Sam忍不住一波波射精的时候Dean才开始对他的操弄。  
在Dean含住Sam阴茎的时候，Sam就知道他哥又要这样玩他了，Dean的双手在他的大腿根处游移，舌头舔过了他阴茎的每一寸地方，收好牙齿快速地吞吐，感受到口腔里的柱体越来越硬，直到Sam出声，“Dean，不要了...操我...直接操我......”  
Dean距离上次做爱的时间也没比Sam短多少，要不是还有牛仔裤遮挡，他的阴茎一定已经直直向前挺立了，第一次他没有忽略Sam的哀求，起身和Sam交换了一个深深的吻。Sam的手伸进Dean的衬衫里试图扯掉它，可是无奈只有一只手的他做不到，Dean感受到了Sam的无奈，退开了身体一把脱掉了自己的衣服重新吻上Sam。手也没闲着来到了Sam紧闭的穴口，那个地方太久没有被使用干涩到Dean伸进去一只手指就惹得Sam喊疼。  
Dean只好越过Sam的身体从桌子那头拿过润滑剂，他们不止有一瓶润滑剂，他喜欢买各种各样不同味道的润滑剂，这样每次尝到的Sammy都是不一样的，尽管Sam表示拒绝过很多次了，可是他知道这不过又是他哥的一个变态的癖好而已。Dean给自己的手指抹上润滑剂再次伸进去一根手指，两个人都已经濒临释放的边缘，所以Dean没有耐心再慢慢细心地润滑了，直接一次性伸进了三根手指。Sam捏着Dean的肩膀的手因为身下的疼痛而加重了力道，好几天没有修剪指甲的他能感觉到自己的指甲嵌进了Dean的肉里，还好恶魔的身体不会让他感觉到疼痛也不会留疤。  
Dean抽出了自己的手指，一把拉开了自己的皮带，掏出早就发烫的阴茎对准Sam因为润滑还闪着水渍的穴口，“Easy，Sammy，let me in.”  
Dean知道自己的润滑不到位，而且Sam的那个地方已经太久没有被使用，所以他应该尽可能地轻点儿，可是他忍不了了，吻着Sam红红的嘴唇呢喃，“放松......”话音刚落就扶着阴茎一捅到底，全部埋进了Sam的身体。  
“啊...疼......”Sam痛得咬住了Dean的肩膀，Dean没有再敢动，只是轻轻抚摸着Sam的后背，细细的吻一个个落在他的耳后和脖颈试图让他放松下来。Sam在Dean的亲吻中渐渐适应了身下的粗大，身体慢慢软了下来，“你可以动了。”  
得到Sam的应允之后，Dean放低了Sam的身子，手在他的背后扶着好让他能更好地进入。Dean开始了浅浅地抽插，Sam温热的内壁包裹着他，紧致的穴口在他每一次抽出时紧紧箍着他试图挽留，虽然他是个恶魔，但是现在他仿佛身在天堂。不管做过多少次，那个地方对他依旧充满诱惑，两个人的喘息声交织在一起，在这空荡的地堡里显得格外色情。  
Sam已经完全适应了Dean的动作，Dean抽插的动作也越来越顺畅，慢慢加快了速度，Sam的左手搭在Dean的肩膀，右手快速撸动着自己的阴茎，没几秒钟就颤抖着射了出来，白浊的液体打在两个人的小腹和身体交合处，看起来淫乱不堪。Dean看到Sam射出来后抓紧他的胯骨狠狠地在他体内冲撞，高潮后的Sam异常敏感，克制不住地发出一阵阵尖叫。  
“啊......”随着一声低吼，Dean抽动着射进了Sam的后穴，捧着Sam的脸颊吻着他的嘴唇，坏笑着问道：“现在你来告诉我，我的性能力是不是有问题啊，Sammy？”  
“没有......”Dean还埋在他的身体里，他可不想说错什么话就地被惩罚。  
Dean的嘴唇绕道Sam的耳后，轻声说道：“下次在这么说就不会像今天这样轻易放过你了。”刚说完就在Sam的耳垂狠狠咬了一口，惹得Sam又是一声尖叫，露出狗狗眼一副委屈地看着他。  
Dean亲亲Sam的嘴唇终于把自己从他的身体里抽了出来，留在他体内的精液因为这个动作直接顺着Sam的大腿流了下来，Dean抽出一张纸巾随意地擦了擦已经软下去的阴茎，提起裤子拉上拉链已经恢复了正常的姿态，拾起散落在地上的裤子递给Sam，“去洗澡吧，我去给你做晚饭。”  
Sam只好一瘸一拐地半裸着走向了浴室，身后的Dean看着他白花花的屁股露出一丝不易察觉的微笑，“游戏开始了，我的好弟弟。”

Sam如愿以偿地得到了一次性爱，而且还是很美好的性爱，Dean没有折磨他，没有限制他高潮，也没有把他直接操到下不了床，而且完事后还给他准备了他爱吃的晚餐。有那么一瞬间Sam几乎就要相信他的哥哥回来了，人类而不是恶魔的哥哥，可也就是那么一瞬间，因为下一秒他就否定了这个观点，因为人类Dean只会一下又一下地操他却不让他高潮。  
Sam觉得自己欲擒故纵的招式大获成功，殊不知他已经打开了Dean的性爱开关，那个他答应过的“无论何时何地，只要他想要”的承诺。

04、  
接下来的几天过得异常安稳，Dean除了每天的早安吻没有对Sam提出任何其他的要求，而且一日三餐一顿不落地照顾着他，一切似乎回到了他们小时候的生活，当John外出猎魔的时候，Dean会在家照顾他吃穿、送他上学，一切都显得那么温馨和谐。可是他知道他哥不会那么轻易地放过他的，而这种未知的忐忑却让他更加期待。  
Sam的胳膊在他不停地复健练习下好得很快，一个人去医院复查，医生对他的恢复速度之快表示惊叹，不过还是要等至少一个月以后才能开枪，可是对猎人来说Sam已经自动把它理解成一个星期了。回家的路上他买了很多补给品，两箱啤酒、一大包乱七八糟各种吃的，可是他却忘了补充润滑剂。  
回到家的时候Dean正趴在他的床上睡觉，Sam轻手轻脚地拿了干净的衣服就进了浴室。他们平时的生活节奏都很紧凑，根本没有时间去好好泡澡，通常都是站在花洒下洗个头发打上沐浴液十分钟解决所有问题，Dean倒是在没有案子的时候会偶尔泡在地堡里的浴缸，而Sam从来不把那些时间用在这方面。可是今天Sam挺开心的，因为他马上就可以回到猎魔的工作中去了，而且Dean在睡觉也不会打扰他，是一个可以让他享受的大好机会。  
Sam往浴缸放水的同时脱光了自己的衣服，哗哗的水流声让他根本没有注意到身后突然出现的呼吸声，正准备抬腿跨进浴缸却被身后的手一拽，后背撞进了一个坚硬的胸膛，与此同时另一只手也顺着他分开的双腿握住了他身前的性器。虽然这个触感太过熟悉，熟悉到已经印刻到心底，可是突如其来的入侵依然让他受到了一些惊吓，“Dean！你都不知道敲门的吗？”  
“可是你没有锁门啊。”Dean长着老茧的手指轻轻划过他的龟头，“你是在邀请我吗？Little brother？”  
“没有，我以为你在睡觉......”Sam的身体不自觉地向后靠，Dean的衬衫纽扣摩擦着他光裸的后背，有点儿咯却又痒痒的。  
Dean的下巴抵在Sam的肩头，“嗯...我本来是在睡觉，结果你都已经把自己脱光了放到我眼前，我怎么能错过呢？”  
“Dean...我要洗澡，刚从医院回来带了很多细菌的。”  
“检查结果怎么样？”  
“医生说我恢复得很好，但是要等一个月以上才能用枪。”  
“挺好。”Dean的手指从他的阴茎慢慢滑到会阴，轻轻按压着，Sam的手撑着一侧的墙壁才使自己没有因为这个刺激而双腿发软直接坐下去。“不过，我猜你不打算等到一个月以后吧？”  
“嗯，我打算下周就出去试试。”  
“不带上我吗？”  
“Dean，我们说好的......”  
Dean的指尖突然戳进Sam的后穴，没有经过任何润滑的甬道还很干涩，Sam忍不住叫出声来，“Dean，轻点儿！”  
Dean不但没有把指尖抽出来，反而将整个手指都捅了进去，“这个也是我们说好的......”  
“Dean，疼...用润滑剂。”  
“家里的上次就用完了，我猜你今天应该买了新的吧？”  
“啊？我不知道......“  
“自己的事情你自己应该记清楚啊Sammy，看来我今天只能采取别的方式了。”

Dean抽出手指让Sam跪趴在浴缸前双手撑在浴缸的另一侧，Dean跪在地上揉捏着他的臀部，使劲掰开两片臀瓣，“我要吃掉你喽，宝贝。”  
Sam还没来得及反应Dean的意思，后穴就一篇湿滑的触感，上帝啊，Dean在用他的舌头舔开他，在Dean的舌尖刚触碰到他后穴的那一瞬间Sam的胳膊瞬间没有了力气差点儿一头栽进浴缸里。他们已经做过无数次，可是Dean从来这么做过，他和Dean都觉得这个太过了，不过很显然恶魔根本没什么羞耻心。Dean的舌尖舔过周围的一圈圈褶皱，小小的洞口闪着水渍，看起来格外诱人。  
这太过了，Sam甚至都感觉到Dean长长的睫毛轻轻刷过他的屁股，可是Dean却乐在其中。Dean的舌头一点一点舔开Sam的后穴，不停地戳刺着那个已经微张的小洞口，Sam的手紧紧抓着浴缸一侧，太过用力以至于指节泛白，即便咬着嘴唇却依然抑制不了溢出来的呻吟，“啊...Dean...”  
Dean从Sam的后穴移到了屁股上，牙齿轻咬着他屁股上的嫩肉，“我突然想起来之前Pamela说你有一个火辣性感的小屁股，你还记得那个吗？”  
哦他当然记得了，就是因为那次Pamela说了之后还怕了他的屁股，结果当天晚上回到旅馆就被Dean操了三次，而且还不允许他清洗，等到他第二天起床想去清洗的时候却腿软地差点儿下不了床。  
“你说她如果知道你这个小屁股被我操了一遍又一遍会怎么想？”  
“Dean！别说她了好吗，就...就只是操我。”  
“你着急了吗Sam？”Dean的舌头继续在Sam的后穴边缘游移，手指伸到前面摸到他的阴茎，“哇哦，你什么时候硬起来的Sammy？光是舔就能让你硬起来吗？”  
“Dean...想要你。”Sam的阴茎想得到一些抚慰，后穴也想被狠狠地操弄。  
“以后出去要不要带上我？”Dean的手慢慢地套弄着他的阴茎，清晰地感受到它在手心里越来越硬。  
“Dean，不行的，我不能带着一个恶魔去猎杀其他的恶魔或者鬼魂，被其他的猎人知道你会被追杀的。”  
“他们不会知道的，我只要收好我的眼睛就可以了，Sam你哥很聪明的，不会轻易被其他猎人抓到把柄的。”  
“Dean，这行不通的。”  
“那我退一步好了，在我觉得你一个人可能搞不定案子的时候带上我怎么样？”  
“你会觉得每一个案子我自己都搞不定的Dean。”  
“一个月一次！我最大的让步了，Sam，你不让我出去早晚有一天我会憋疯的，我疯了对你可没什么好处。”  
“不行，Dean。”  
Dean低声下气了半天结果还是没能得到想要的结果，停下了手上的动作，把Sam翻过来面朝自己坐在浴缸边上，没等他反应就低下头一口含住了Sam已经硬挺的阴茎。情况突然转变让Sam一时之间摸不着头脑，来不及想太多就抓住了Dean的肩膀看着Dean把自己一点点含进去再吐出来。Dean收好了牙齿用丰润的双唇和柔软的舌头抚慰过Sam阴茎的每一个角落，甚至有几下还停在了他发红的龟头不停地吮吸着咂咂作响。Sam射精的欲望越来越强烈，Dean适时地吐出了他的阴茎，却紧接着从衣服口袋里掏出了一个阴茎环套住了他已经在射精边缘的阴茎。  
“Dean！你他妈在搞什么？”  
Dean笑着从地上起来开始脱衣服，“水都放好了，我们一起洗吧。”  
“Dean！我还硬着......”  
“嗯，看出来了，顺便提醒你一下我也硬着，不过我可以等会儿自己撸一下，你也可以。”  
“Dean，把它拿掉好不好？我想射。”  
Dean脱掉了所有的衣服让两人都坐进了浴缸，狭小的空间里要容纳他们两个人还是有些困难，Dean蜷起双腿把手放在自己的阴茎上，“你答应一个月带我出去一次我就让你射。”  
“Dean......”  
Dean没有说话，开始上下套弄着自己，丝毫不避讳在Sam面前自慰。  
“Dean，我是为你好......”Sam眼前是赤裸的Dean对着自己自慰，这个画面对任何一个人来说都足够让他血脉喷张，更何况是对已经在崩溃边缘的Sam呢。  
身下炙热的性器似乎也长了眼睛一般瞬间沸腾了起来，即使被阴茎环束缚着Sam依然感觉到它又胀大了一些，再憋下去他的脑子会爆炸的，“我同意！Dean，我同意，让我射......”  
Dean咧开嘴笑了，停下了手中的动作，一把扯掉了阴茎环，拉着Sam的胳膊让他直接坐在了自己的大腿上，Sam也很快就明白了过来，扶着Dean的阴茎对准自己的后穴坐了下去。浴缸里的水因为他们一连串激烈的动作溅起了一层层水花，没有经过彻底润滑的后穴在把Dean吞进去的时候还是受到了一丝不可避免的疼痛。两个人都已经憋了很久，所以很快就一起释放了，精液弄脏了浴缸里的水，最后Dean又带着他淋浴清洗，Sam的泡澡计划不但泡汤了，还被迫答应了Dean的条件。

Dean得到一个月出去一次的机会后对Sam更加得好，好到让Sam恐慌，生怕又是一个什么阴谋之前的糖衣炮弹。渐渐地，Sam发现其实现在的Dean反而很单纯，只要你让他快乐给他想要的，他偶尔也会给你一点惊喜。  
人类的Dean被太多情感捆绑，就连做爱也是收着的，可是现在不一样，每天都可以见到他孩子般的笑容，听到他五音不全的歌声，没有任何顾虑地一遍遍让Sam在身上掀起阵阵波澜。  
Sam转过身看着身边依旧熟睡的Dean，嘴唇微张着贴着Sam的胳膊，似乎有一丝口水顺着肌肉轮廓滑进床单，不过Sam不在意了，他的哥哥是一个恶魔，他还有什么好介意的呢？  
Good night，my devil.

 

FIN  
2015.11.25


End file.
